Brock Vs. Tracey
by 32-bit Mandarin Orange
Summary: You saw the lame meeting between Brock and Tracey on the show...but when they REALLY meet...well, the title is self explainitory =^_^= GO BROCK!!!!!!!!! *coughs* enjoy the story, review if you see the need!
1. Chapter One---The Loser Meets the Breede...

Our heroes are headed home on a ferry after a long and tiring Jhoto journey and they  
  
have a few..surprises coming.   
  
Misty-the breeze feels great!   
  
Ash- Who cares? I'm bored.   
  
Misty *bulging vein appears - don't ruin this experience with your whining!   
  
"Hey Ash!" calls out someone. Ash turns to see dun-dun-dunnn!! Tracey!   
  
Ash- great to see you Tracey! Brock. This is my friend Tracey Sketchit from the Orange  
  
Islands. Tracey, Brock.  
  
Ash expects them to shake hands.   
  
Brock snickers. "What kind of a name is Tracey Sketchit?"   
  
Tracey, in a dorky voice, "I'm tickled pink finally to meet you, Brock"   
  
Brock- "Pink. Pink." He rubs his chin in that way he has. "What's with the pink  
  
headband? Where'd you dig that ugly thing up?"   
  
Tracey- How'd you know it was pink, Mr. Squinty Eyes?   
  
Brock mysteriously, Oh, I have my ways. What kind of Pokemon do you specialize in?   
  
Tracey- what do you care?   
  
Brock- I don't. I'm a breeder.   
  
Misty looks disturbed. "Look at the sunset, guys? It's awesome!"   
  
Tracey- I'm gonna make some sketches!   
  
Brock, imitating Tracey, " I'm gonna make some sketches!"   
  
Tracey- Don't you ever open your eyes? Then you could. (Too stupid to realize that  
  
Brock is making fun of him)   
  
Brock- Don't you ever shut up? Idiot. End of Chapter one 


	2. Chapter Two--- Fun in the Cafe

Chapter two   
  
Last time....  
  
Brock and Tracey met and insulted each other   
  
Ash, also trying to stop the fight- That's a great drawing Tracey   
  
Tracey- It's a SKETCH! (Ash-aren't we touchy today?)   
  
Brock- My stick figures look better then that sunset!   
  
Tracey- Your stick figures don't hold a candle to a caveman drawing   
  
Brock you know, you just insulted yourself, because I said mine were better than yours  
  
and then you said that caveman drawings were better than mine, so therefore, yours are  
  
worse than cavemen , and mine are still better than yours.   
  
Tracey- What?   
  
The loudspeaker blares- The dinner buffet is now open!!! Ash, Tracey and Pikachu go  
  
running. Togepi chirps in glee.   
  
Misty- If you're hungry Togepi, then let's go.   
  
Brock- I'll take you there Misty since that rude ungentlemanly Tracey left without us.   
  
Misty- What about Ash?   
  
Brock- He's just a little kid   
  
At the buffet Brock and Misty enter to see Ash, Tracey and Pikachu stuffing as much  
  
food as they could fit in their mouths.   
  
Tracey- what are you doing here pig?   
  
Brock ignores the insult. "Ooh, rice balls, my favorite! I better get there 'cause there's  
  
only one left."  
  
In an instant Tracey is out of his seat and standing in front if the rice ball. "Sorry Brock.  
  
It's mine. Better luck next time. Tracey grabs the rice ball and shoves it down his throat,  
  
almost gagging because he hates rice balls. But he also hates to see that arrogant Brock  
  
get them.   
  
Brock- why the look of pain? You didn't like it?   
  
Tracey -I did too!   
  
Brock- did not! Every one in the café was staring.   
  
Tracey- did..did.too   
  
Suddenly Tracey pukes all over the place. He takes careful aim and is sure to hit Brock.   
  
Brock- liar!! He punches Tracey in the face. Tracey kicks Brock in the chest. Brock  
  
suddenly grabs the nearest platter, which happens to be a new load of rice balls, and hurls  
  
them at him as hard as he can.   
  
Brock- Ya like rice balls so much? Then have some more!   
  
Within a few minutes, Brock and Tacey were standing outside of the café.   
  
Ash- Great job, Einstien. You got us kicked out.   
  
End of Chapter two. 


	3. Chapter Three---Brock's Bright Idea

Chapter three  
  
Last time, Brock and Tracey got themselves and all their friends thrown out of the café.   
  
Brock- Good thing they kicked you out. You might overeat and get more fat than you  
  
already are. Brock than stomps off to the room.   
  
Later, Misty and Ash come in. Ash- We want you to apologize to Tracey.   
  
Brock, sounding like a whiny four year old- he started it.   
  
Misty- so much for mature.   
  
Ash- even I'm more mature than you, Brock   
  
Misty- I bet not   
  
That night Brock has a great idea. "A Pokemon battle! That'll prove who's better!"  
  
The next morning, Brock let all his Pokemon out.   
  
Ash- what are you doing, Brock?   
  
Brock- I'm going to challenge Tracey in battle. The loser has to apologize to the winner.  
  
So how's that?   
  
Ash and Misty exchange looks. "Whatever," says Misty.  
  
When they meet on the deck, Tracey is all ready for battle. Brock had called Tracey at  
  
three in the morning to warn him.   
  
Tracey- Hope you're ready to lose Brock.   
  
Brock- So should we have a six on six match?   
  
Tracey- Oh, no. I only have three pokemon. Brock cackles.   
  
  
  
End of chapter three 


	4. Chapter Three---The Big Battle

Chapter four   
  
Last time, Brock decides to resolve their conflict once and for all with a Pokemon battle.  
  
  
  
Tracey- I can't believe I lost!  
  
Brock- I can.   
  
Tracey- You don't match.   
  
Brock- don't change the subject. You have to apologize now.   
  
Tracey- You can't make me, because you cheated.   
  
Brock- Sorry Tracey, better luck next time. What's past is past. So do it now!   
  
Tracey- I refuse to apologize to a lowlife like you.   
  
Brock- do it or else.   
  
Tracey- no   
  
Ash and Misty roll their eyes at each other   
  
Just then, out of nowhere, a girl is standing on top of the captain's quarters. "I always  
  
smile! I'm Pretty Sammy!"   
  
Brock, in a goofy voice- Wow, look at that girl! She sure is pretty...   
  
Pretty Sammy- We should all be friends and never fight!   
  
Brock- I'll be friends with you...   
  
Pretty Sammy lets out a string of Japanese words and then "Pretty Archery!"  
  
  
  
Ash, whispering- Hey, Sasami, you're in the wrong show!   
  
Sasami- I am? Oh, well Brock and Tracey are friends now, right?"   
  
They are.  
  
  
  
Tracey- Hey Brock, I never knew how cool you are  
  
  
  
Brock-same here   
  
Misty- woah, scary   
  
Suddenly Tracey slaps Brock on the face   
  
Tracey- you are so fruity Brock and besides that cheap little spell didn't work   
  
Brock-BAKA!!!!   
  
Tracey and Brock get into another fist fight and Brock creams Tracey because Tracey is a  
  
weakling and too fat to navigate correctly.   
  
The end 


End file.
